Love
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Dia seorang gadis yang sangat kucintai, mempunyai rambut merah jambu nan indah. Tapi ada sebuah kejadian yang membuatku merasakan kesedihan. Dia kecelakaan bersama Kekasihnya, dan sang Kekasih itu pergi meninggalkannya hanya karena wanita lain, dan sekarang Gadis ini lumpuh selamanya, karena kecelakaan tersebut. Aku harus menghiburnya, Harus!


Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu itu, membuatku seakan tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari dia. Wajah putihnya sangat cocok dengan rambut merah jambu tersebut, sangat cantik seperti bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

Angin terus menerpa rambut indahnya itu, wajah tenangnya menatap langit biru nan indah, terkadang ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas.

Aku sangatlah terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya. Saat aku mendekat, ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan senyuman manis nan indah itu. Tapi aku merasakan sebuah kesedihan didalam senyuman itu.

Aku meringis menatapnya sendu, gigiku bergemelatuk keras saat memori yang ada di otakku bergeser ke masa lalu. "Sakura..."

"Ya? Ada apa Naruto?"

Tanganku terangkat, dan menyentuh pipi putihnya. "Kita akan terus bersama, selamanya..."

Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan ujaranku barusan. Tangan putih miliknya menggenggam tanganku yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. "Naruto... Aku..."

"Aku akan terus merawat dirimu Sakura. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Maaf... Tapi... Kau... Apakah... Apakah... Kau... Mau?"

"Kau tahu Sakura? Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku ini..." Aku berujar lembut dengan senyumku, langkah kakiku beralih ke belakang tubuhnya, kedua tanganku menggenggam dua buah handle yang menghubungkannya ke sebuah kursi roda. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau lumpuh atau cacat, tapi kau harus tahu, aku akan selalu menjaga, dan berada di sisimu selalu."

Suara isakan tangis terdengar dari Sakura. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan putih miliknya. Isakan itu terus keluar dari dirinya, dan semakin keras.

Aku yang berada di belakangnya merasakan sebuah kesedihan yang terpancar dari tangisan tersebut, sekaligus sebuah kebahagian yang tiada tara saat dia menangis seperti ini.

"Naruto... Aku... Hm, aku berterima kasih untuk segalanya kepadamu...dan ya... Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Senyumku melebar, aku memeluknya dari belakang sembari mencium pipinya serta rambut merah jambu indah tersebut. "Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu... Selamanya."

 **.**

 **..**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warnin' : OOC, AU, TYPO, ETC**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Love**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **12 Oktober 2010**

Namanya Sakura Haruno, gadis yang menjadi teman masa kecilku. Sekarang dia tengah berjalan dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah bata, namamya Sasori Akasuna, kekasih Sakura.

Ada sebuah perasaan cemburu yang menghinggapi hatiku, tapi apa mau dikata? Ia mencintai Kekasihnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengucapkan selamat saat mereka mendeklarasikan hubungannya.

Aku tidak punya hak apapun terhadap Sakura, walaupun orang tua dari gadis itu menitipkan putrinya kepadaku. Tapi... Maafkan aku paman Kizashi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menjaga putrimu.

Miris memang.

Well, ini adalah kisahku yang sangat menyedihkan. Layaknya karakter di sebuah manga, aku mungkin tidak akan bersama dengan teman masa kecilku. Aku tertawa membaca manga tersebut, tapi miris disaat yang bersamaan.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilku, disana ada adik kembarku yang tengah berjalan menenteng kekasihnya yang juga sahabat brengsekku. "Oh, kalian. Tumben bersama? Biasanya Sasuke yang kau tendang?"

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu langsung menatap tajam diriku, tawa kecil keluar dari bibir adikku. Yah, ini adalah kebiasaan kami saat bertemu. "Diam, atau kupukul kau."

"Kau mau aku tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan adikku? Dan melemparmu ke jurang?" Sasuke langsung terdiam tidak berbicara apapun, ia selalu takut dengan ancaman calon kakak iparnya. "Sudah, lupakan. Jadi, ada apa sampai kalian datang ke kampus ini? Kau tahu kan aku agak sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai dosen."

"Kami hanya meminta saran saja kok."

Aku mengangkat alis sebelahku, tumben banget dia ingin meminta saran dariku. "Katakan saja! Aku akan menjawabnya sebisa mungkin."

"Perusahaan kita akan bergabung sebentar lagi. Ayah dan Ayah Fugaku juga sudah setuju dengan penggabungan kedua perusahaan mereka. Tapi aku takut kalau penggabungan ini akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar-"

"Naruko, kalian berdua adalah rekan kerja, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi Rekan dalam menjalani kehidupan, dan kepeecayaan adalah kunci dari penggabungan perusahaan itu, kau harus percaya dengan Sasuke yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Direktur dari perusahaannya, dan kau sendiri juga harus percaya pada dirimu. Ekonomi dunia tidak akan yang tahu akan naik atau turun, tapi kalian harus terus percaya, jangan menghancurkan kepercayaan itu.

Kalian harus selalu percaya. Mantapkan hatimu, dan teruslah melangkah!"

Ini juga kata-kata motivasi yang akan kupasang ke hati sendiri. Jujur, aku sendiri tidak kuat melihat Sakura berjalan dengan pemuda lain, dan terus bertemu dengannya saat menjadi dosen. Aku juga harus menahan perasaan ini terhadap muridku nantinya.

Dan itu sangat susah.

"Kak, kau berubah menjadi bijak."

"Kau mengejekku?"

Naruko tersenyum manis, kemudian menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan erat. "Tidak, aku tidak mengejekmu. Tapi terima kasih atas motivasimu, kau adalah kakak terbaik di dunia!" Naruko melepas gandengannya, lalu mencium pipiku dengan lembut. "Aku menyayangimu Kakak."

Aku tersenyum, hatiku menghangat saat mendengarkan kata sayang dari Adikku. Tanganku pun mengelus kepala pirangnya, Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya pun tersenyum tipis. "Sasuke, kau harus menjaga adikku, jangan sampai kau buat dia menangis, atau aku akan melemparkanmu ke jurang."

"Ya, aku akan menjaganya, Kakak ipar."

Mimpiku selanjutnya, membuat sebuah keluarga kecil.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **15 Januari 2013**

Kehidupanku sekarang mulai berwarna, semua terjadi karena Sasuke dan Naruko yang telah dikaruniai seorang anak. Menma Uchiha. Bocah berambut hitam dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru laut. Dia seolah menjadi jelmaan dari Sasuke tapi dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru laut.

Untuk masalahku sebagai dosen, aku masih menjadi dosen dikelasnya Sakura, dan statusnya masih menjadi kekasih Sasori. Mereka sudah menjadi Kekasih sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang aku berumur 25 tahun.

Woah, dosen yang sangat muda. Yah, aku di angkat menjadi dosen karena gen ayahku yang turun kepada diriku, dan Sakura yang menjadi anak didikku sekarang.

"Haruno-san, kalau kau memang bosan dengan pelajaranku, kau bisa keluar dari kelas ini. Aku tidak keberatan kok. Oh, kalau kalian juga ingin, aku mempersilahkannya kok."

Aku menegurnya saat dia sedang asyik bercanda dengan ketiga temannya, serta kekasihnya. Mereka semua menatapku takut, kecuali Sakura yang menatapku kesal. Aku tetap memasang wajah tenang, dan senyum tipis. Kalian harus tahu, aku juga mempunyai kesabaran yang tinggi dalam menghadapi murid-muridku.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Sensei!"

Aku melihat kalau Sakura masih memasang wajah kesalnya kepadaku, dan aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesalnya itu.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi."

Aku kembali menjelaskan beberapa materi, dan semua muridku menatap papan tulis yang sedang ku berikan materi. Aku mengajar hingga waktuku habis, dan aku juga memberikan tugas kepada mereka semua.

Hari semakin sore, dan aku masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen dari para muridku, dan Sakura masih berada di kelas ini, menemaniku dengan wajah kesalnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan disini, Sakura? Apa kau tidak dicari kekasihmu atau Paman Kizashi?"

"Aku hanya bosan saja dirumah, memangnya kau mau mengusirku dari tempat ini?"

Aku membereskan semua pekerjaanku, dan berdiri dari tempat dudukku. "Iya, karena memang ruangan ini akan dikunci sebentar lagi. Kau mau menginap di ruangan ini?" Ujarku sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat dia terkejut sambil membereskan semua perlengkapannya. "Sudah sana, cepat pulang! Pama Kizashi pasti sedang mencarimu." Sekarang aku bisa melihat seorang gadis yang selalu panik akan suatu hal, dan itu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.

"Idih, kau malah mengusirku."

Aku kembali tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuannya. "Baik-baik, ayo aku antar kau ke rumah."

Hari itu berakhir dengan aku yang mengantar dia ke rumah, lagipula rumah kami berdekatan. Jadi aku sekalian pulang ke rumah dan mengantar Sakura.

Tidak ada yang spesial saat itu, karena dia terus memainkan ponselnya. Mungkin sedang chat dengan Sasori.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **25 Februari 2014**

Ini hari dimana sebuah bencana melanda Sakura. Pertunangannya bersama Sasori menjadi awal bencana itu melanda, aku yang saat itu mengerjakan laporan dari para murid itu harus menunda semua tugas tersebut.

Sebuah kejadian dimana Sakura dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan di diagnosa lumpuh sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Aku merasa sangat sakit saat mendengar hal itu, kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama saat melihat orang yang kau kasihi terkena sebuah bencana.

Aku pun mulai berbicara dengan paman Kizashi dan seorang anggota polisi yang juga sahabatku. Kronologinya, Sakura saat itu bersama Sasori, keduanya terlihat sedang bertengkar hebat, dan itu didalam mobil hingga mereka menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan dengan kedua kaki Sakura yang tergencet.

Sementara Sasori hanya mengalami beberapa luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Jadi... Apakah ada yang harus dilakukan, Shikamaru?"

"Sementara aku akan mengusut hal ini, kalian rawat saja Sakura, jangan khawatir, masalah ini akan selesai sebentar lagi. Aku jamin itu."

Aku hanya pasrah, dan memberikan masalah ini kepada Shikamaru. Paman Kizashi juga terlihat pasrah, ia terlihat sangat sedih saat mendengar putri semata wayangnya itu terkena bencana.

"Paman, kau harus bersabar, kita coba hibur Sakura yang sekarang sudah sadar."

Paman mengangguk lemah, kemudian meninggalkan Shikamaru. Aku masih berada di tempat ini bersama Shikamaru.

"Jadi... Sasori ditengarai berselingkuh dengan wanita lain? Dan Sakura memergoki mereka berdua?"

"Ini hanyalah dugaanku saja, tapi kalau memang benar begitu, aku ingin sekali menghajar Sasori sekarang juga." Yang namanya Shikamaru, jika ada temannya yang tertimpa masalah, ia akan sebisa mungkin membela sahabatnya. "Tapi kalau aku menghajarnya, aku bakal dikeluarkan dari kepolisian."

"Lebih baik jangan Shikamaru, biarkan ini menjadi masalah mereka. Kita tidak punya hak untuk mengurusinya."

"Kau benar. Baik, aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa Naruto!" Aku mengangguk saat ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah kamar yang ditempati Sakura, terlihat paman Kizashi, dan Bibi Mebuki yang menatap putrinya dengan pandangan sedih. Suasana sedih sangat terasa saat Sakura memandang kosong kedua orang tuanya.

Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari mulutku. Aku membuka pintu masuk itu, dan menatap ketiga orang yang sedang menatap satu sama lain itu. "Paman, Bibi, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

Paman Kizashi menggelenhkan kepalanya. Sepertinya masih belum ada kemajuan, kami mungkin akan terus berusaha untuk menghibur Sakura disaat mentalnya sedang down, serta kelumpuhan yang dirasakan oleh dia.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus semua administrasi Sakura, paman tidak usah khawatir, Naruko akan menanggung semuanya."

Paman Kizashi terlihat sedikit bingung. "Menanggung semua? Apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Kami akan membiayai semua perawatan Sakura, karena memang Paman dan Bibi serta Sakura sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami." Ujarku tersenyum tipis saat menatap paman Kizashi. "Baik, kalau begitu, aku akan pergi. Hiburlah Sakura, Paman. Semoga dia cepat sembuh."

Sebuah senyuman kuberikan kepada mereka sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini. Ini memang rencanaku dan Naruko, kami memang sepakat untuk membiayai semua pengobatan Sakura hingga ia sembuh.

... Dan mungkin ia tidak akan bisa berjalan kembali.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **28 November 2014**

Sudah sepuluh bulan Sakura berada di rumah sakit, dan aku mendengar sebuah berita yang cukup mengejutkan untuk diriku. Ya, ini dari salah satu muridku yang ku ajar di kelasku sekaligus mantan kekasih Sakura.

Akasuna Sasori.

Aku di undang oleh dia untuk datang ke pesta pernikahannya, pemuda itu akan menikahi selingkuhannya yang berasal dari kota Suna. Ada perasaan marah didalam hatiku, bagaimana tidak? Orang yang sudah membuat Sakura terluka, masih bisa berjalan dan sekarang akan menikah dengan selingkuhannya.

Ini lelucon yang paling konyol.

Tapi aku tetap datang ke pernikahannya. Suasana ditempat itu sangat ramai, dan aku melihat pemuda itu berada di altar dengan sebuah kue raksasa. Keluarga Akasuna memang terpandang, dan mereka menanamkan sahamnya di perusahaan Ayah.

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya, Akasuna Sasori. Penerus bisnis keluarga Akasuna." Aku tersenyum sambil menatap serta berjabat tangan dengan pemuda ini. "Aku berharap kau bahagia nantinya, dan ingat mantan kekasihmu yang telah kau buat lumpuh selamanya."

Sepertinya Sasori tengah terkejut saat ini, Istrinya yang tengah berdiri disampingnya itu menatap bingung kepada kami. "Mantan Kekasih yang lumpuh...?"

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Istrinya Sasori, Matsuri Akasuna. "Ah, seharusnya aku mengatakan ini kepadamu, Matsuri-san." Aku menggeser tubuhku ke samping, dan menatap Matsuri. Dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahku, serta emosi yang sudah ku kendalikan. Aku menceritakan semua rentetan kejadian lengkap, dan beberapa keterangan dari Shikamaru.

Matsuri sebagai Istrinya sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka... Ternyata... Kau lelaki bajingan..."

Aku masih memasang wajah tenang saat Sasori menatapku tajam, tubuh lelaki itu dibasahi keringat dingin sekarang. "Akasuna Sasori, kau harus ingat, Sakura sekarang masih di rumah sakit. Gadis itu masih dalam pemulihan sekarang. Seharusnya kau sebagai lelaki bertanggung jawab akan terlukanya Sakura, karena kau saat itu ada bersama Sakura disaat kalian kecelakaan." Kemudian aku memasang sebuah senyum yang meremehkan orang yang ada didepanku. "Berharap saja aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini ke Ayah atau kepolisian. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini, Naruko Namikaze, sebagai Direktur ia membatalkan semua kerja sama antara perusahaannya dan bisnis yang dijalankan oleh Keluarga Akasuna."

Kali ini ia membulatkan matanya terkejut. Kemudian aku memukul tepat di wajahnya, amarahku tersalurkan ke pukulan yang sudah kusarangkan kepada Sasori.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini balasan terhadapmu karena telah menyakiti orang yang kusayang." Aku berbalik, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang tengah menahan sakit akibat pukulanku barusan.

Aku menghiraukan tatapan dari orang-orang, dan terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Disana ada Sasuke yang sudah menungguku.

"Jadi... Apa kau sudah puas?"

Aku memenjamkan mata, kemudian membuang nafas lega. "Aku sangat puas..., Ayo kita pulang!" Aku memukul pelan bahunya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Aku merasa ia sedang tersenyum tipis sambil menggumamkan hal tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **28 Maret 2015**

Aku berada dirumah sakit sekarang, lebih tepatnya di taman rumah Sakit ini. Biasanya bunga Sakura akan bermekaran di akhir bulan Maret. Aku juga ingat kalau sekarang adalah hari dimana Sakura lahir.

Yah, dia Ulang tahun sekarang. Dan sekarang, aku melihat gadis yang sangat kucintai.

Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu itu, membuatku seakan tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari dia. Wajah putihnya sangat cocok dengan rambut merah jambu tersebut, sangat cantik seperti bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

Angin terus menerpa rambut indahnya itu, wajah tenangnya menatap langit biru nan indah, terkadang ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas.

Aku sangatlah terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya. Saat aku mendekat, ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan senyuman manis nan indah itu. Tapi aku merasakan sebuah kesedihan didalam senyuman itu.

Aku meringis menatapnya sendu, gigiku bergemelatuk keras saat memori yang ada di otakku bergeser ke masa lalu. "Sakura..."

"Ya? Ada apa Naruto?"

Tanganku terangkat, dan menyentuh pipi putihnya. "Kita akan terus bersama, selamanya..."

Ia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan ujaranku barusan. Tangan putih miliknya menggenggam tanganku yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. "Naruto... Aku..."

"Aku akan terus merawat dirimu Sakura. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Maaf... Tapi... Kau... Apakah... Apakah... Kau... Mau?"

"Kau tahu Sakura? Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku ini..." Aku berujar lembut dengan senyumku, langkah kakiku beralih ke belakang tubuhnya, kedua tanganku menggenggam dua buah handle yang menghubungkannya ke sebuah kursi roda. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau lumpuh atau cacat, tapi kau harus tahu, aku akan selalu menjaga, dan berada di sisimu selalu."

Suara isakan tangis terdengar dari Sakura. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan putih miliknya. Isakan itu terus keluar dari dirinya, dan semakin keras.

Aku yang berada di belakangnya merasakan sebuah kesedihan yang terpancar dari tangisan tersebut, sekaligus sebuah kebahagian yang tiada tara saat dia menangis seperti ini.

"Naruto... Aku... Hm, aku berterima kasih untuk segalanya kepadamu...dan ya... Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Senyumku melebar, aku memeluknya dari belakang sembari mencium pipinya serta rambut merah jambu indah tersebut. "Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu... Selamanya."

Dan hari itu, saat dimana aku melamarnya. Ia sangat senang sekali, dan aku terus mengusap pipinya yang banjir akan air mata.

"Naruto... Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yang sangat spesial, aku... Sangat berterima kasih... Terima kasih... Terima kasih... Terima kasih telah mencintai diriku apa adanya... Kau..."

"Sudah, diam, aku akan membuatku diabetes jika terus mendengar perkataanmu barusan." Aku menarik wajahku dan memutar kursi rodanya. Aku menatap intens gadis yang ada didepanku ini. "Sakura... Aku akan menikahi dirimu, tanggal 3 april nanti."

"Eh, apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut. "Tidak, lagipula aku tidak sabar lagi menjadikanmu sebagai pengantinku nantinya. Oh, hey, kau kan punya impian menjadi seorang pengantin?"

Dalam sekejap, wajah cantiknya merona saat aku mengingatkannya dengan impian masa kecilnya. "Ja-jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu!?" Ia menutup wajahnya yang saat ini tengah malu.

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kemudian memeluk kepalanya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang kuberikan. "Kau lucu jika sedang malu Sakura-chan... Dan aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Um, Aku aku juga. Aku mencintaimu Naruto..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Entah ini Oneshoot keberapa.

Ini iseng, beneran. Soalanya saya pengen buat yang kek gini. Jadi ya dibuat saja.

Oke, maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan.

 _ **Shinn out! Adios!**_


End file.
